Research conducted of thesis proposal concerns the interactions of purines and polynuclear aromatic hydrocarbons through polarization bonding. We are attempting to prove that this interaction can significantly reduce the carcinogenic potential of these compounds. The results of the experiments could lead to new concepts in the treatment of cancers resulting from these environmental hazards.